


Girl’s Night

by Lenawritestrash



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hair braiding and nail painting, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Movie Night, One Shot, it’s gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenawritestrash/pseuds/Lenawritestrash
Summary: Supercorp has a typical girl’s night with movies and hair braiding when Kara learns Lena was deprived of those nights when she was little.





	Girl’s Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot from a cute lil prompt from @agentalex over on tumblr.com :)

Lena raps softly on Kara’s door. It’s a formality really, she knows the girl of steel had heard her heartbeat as soon as she walked in the building. The thought quickens its pace, despite herself. She’s just grateful her best friend can’t read minds... and seemingly possesses the power of obliviousness.  
When there’s no reply, Lena glances around the empty hall before waving at the door. 

“Kara, darling, are you in there?” 

Just then the door swings open with surprising momentum. A grinning Kara Danvers crosses the doorway and in the blink of an eye has her in a tight hug that lifts her off the ground, despite nearly 6 inch heels. 

Lena yelps, instinctively wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck to steady herself. 

“Sorry.” Kara gives her a sheepish grin as she sets her back down. 

Lena quirks her brow in feigned distaste before a grin that matches Kara’s spreads across her face. 

“Well hello to you too.” Lena says with a light smack to Kara’s shoulder. 

“Come on in, Lee. I picked a movie!” Kara loops her arm through Lena’s and pulls her inside. 

 

They finally settle on the couch after Kara makes Lena change into a pair of her pajamas because, ‘it’s not a real girl’s night if you’re dressed like you’re at a business meeting, Lena’.  
It isn’t hard to convince Lena to wear the oversized sweats that envelop her in Kara’s calming scent, but she protests lightly for the sake of dignity.  
Lena curls up on the couch under a blanket while Kara excitedly pops her well-loved copy of ‘Singin’ in the Rain’ in the player.  
They watch the movie at least twice a month, but Lena doesn’t mind. Her chest always feels warm and satisfied when Kara reacts as if she’s seeing it for the first time.  
Kara snuggles in behind Lena and slings her arms around her shoulder. 

“Is this okay?” Kara asks. 

Lena nods softly and moves back the tiniest bit towards Kara’s warmth. 

 

Halfway through the movie Lena reaches her hand up to where Kara is playing with her hair. 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s a braid.” 

“Well, yes. Why is there a braid?” 

“Girl’s night.” Kara says simply, moving to braid another section of long raven hair. 

Lena sits up a little, and turns with a quizzical smile. 

“I- does that mean something?” 

“Yeah, y’know, like when you were little and you’d braid each other’s hair and paint your nails.” Kara scratches at Lena’s scalp absentmindedly before running her fingers through to section it out. 

Lena snorts, “I certainly never had any of those.” 

Kara stops dead in her tracks and Lena turns again to look at her. She thinks to reach out and smooth the genuine worried look from her best friend’s face, but she’s gone. The blanket flutters as Kara superspeeds away.  
Lena rolls her eyes when she flashes back, sitting on the floor emptying dozens of nail polish bottles out of a pink drawstring bag. 

“Come on, come on!” Kara says, enthusiastically patting the floor beside her. 

Lena can’t keep her lips from turning up as she slips onto the floor next to Kara. 

“Give me your hand, you big dope.” Lena says, grabbing a bottle of red polish with a smirk. 

Kara claps and sticks out her hand. Watching with a soft smile as Lena concentrates hard, carefully maneuvering the brush. One of the braids falling into her eyeline. 

“I love you.” Kara blurts out. 

Lena looks up, amused. Cocking her head slightly at the unreadable look on her best friend’s face. 

“Wha-“ She’s cut off by Kara’s lips pressing a tentative kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

Kara pulls away, her cheeks and the tips of her ears burning red as she stares into Lena’s wide green eyes with uncertainty. 

“I’m so sorr-“ This time it’s Kara’s turn to be cut off as Lena throws herself into her arms for a deep explorative kiss. 

The abandoned red polish spills out over the rug as Kara and Lena melt together among the mess of little glass bottles and DVD covers littering the floor around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @lenawritestrash !!


End file.
